


sweet dreams; are made of this

by lovesynlikeasin



Series: Toujours Pur [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Angst, Broken Families, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Hogwarts, Love/Hate, Marriage, Pregnancy, Substance Abuse, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesynlikeasin/pseuds/lovesynlikeasin
Summary: Walburga and Orion Black, the perfect marriage. More like your most fucked up kind.





	sweet dreams; are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> Walburga is pregnant, but when was a pregnancy within the Black family ever easy?

Walburga Black stared out the window. The wine glass she swirled between her fingers. She knew she shouldn't. Not with the child growing inside her. Though; she was cracking. She couldn't help it. Honestly, she was a bad at motherhood even before it started.

How the fuck did her life turn into this shit mess? Orion was out and about. When was he ever home? Home didn't seem to be a satisfying place for her husband. To be honest, who could blame him? If there was one thing the Black residences were commonly known for was it's lack of any remote home feeling. They were dark, screamed of horror and the dark arts and there were no sense of love or tender feelings. It was as if the entire place wrapped it's shadows around those living within the walls, drowing them.

Walburga scoffed. Her jaw clenched. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Come on, Wal, shake out of it for merlin's sake.

They had been fine at first. It had been good. So fucking good. They had been school sweethearts.  
Fuck that. They had been a power couple. People didn't know who they feared the most. Orion, for his sadistic and ruthless personality, or Walburga for her manipulating and intimidating personality. They had the entire castle wrapped around their little finger. There had been a time when Walburga Black's name was whispered on everyones lips as the only person to talk down to Tom Riddle.

They were everything to each other. They loved each other with a love so fierce it scared the olders. They had been betrothed to each other long before they were born. The family just didn't expect them to god to honest fall for each other. After all the noble and most ancient house of Black was filled entirely with false love. The elders never knew what to feel about the two of them. Walburga knew. She would observe her parents, her aunts and uncles, and her grandparents during family dinners. As Walburga was seated next to her future husband, she wore a smirk of satisfaction. She had been groomed to be the matriach of the family since birth, a heavy responsibility on her shoulders. Watching the wary look in her mother's eyes, she knew they scared their elders and honestly; it suited Walburga well.

Walburga and Orion had been everyone's fear and nightmare and dream all at once. They had been dangerous. Fuck. They were still dangerous. Perhaps even more these times, because now they were willing to sacrifice each other.

Walburga longed the good times, though. When they were attached by the hip, when they fuck each other senseless. Yet all good things come to an end. As they got married everything just went downhill from then. Walburga was starting to recent her man. He was cruel. He acted as if he owned the world. He treated her the way he treated everyone else, as if he could stomp on them without a care. He was never around. He fucked around.

The wineglass in the Black woman's hand shattered, pieces of glass laying shattered around her feet. That worthless pig. He could burn to death for all that she cared. She would personally shove him to azkaban if she had the chance.

Orion was starting to recent his wife. She played one headgame after another. She drank, she hid vials of potions filled with the sweetest drugs. Yet, she remained a strong woman. She had willpower, she had strength, she had fucking abilities he didn't like to see in a woman. Those were men's traits. The traits they had once fallen for were the ones that were killing their love.

The worst was perhaps their inability to concieve a child. Walburga snorted. The first time she finally got pregnant, they had been happy, over the moon. Then she lost it.  
And now she was killing her second try.

Her life was a joke and she knew it.  
This was just another night she sat up too late, drinking away her problems, just waiting for her man to come home. Just so that they could scream at each other. Just so they could fight hard enough for the entire house to collapse.

She lit a cigarette, and closed her eyes tight. Her heart was pumping hard, filling up with a lionesses rage. "Fuck you" she muttered fiercely.  
She rose from her seat, flicked her wand, the shattered glass fixing itself. She didn't bother to refill it though, just grasped for the bottle, chugging down.

"Well, fuck you too, love." Walburga's head shot up, eyes staring at the door frame. Orion leaned against the wood, looking astoundingly handsome. Disappointed. Annoyed. Pissed. Yet handsome.

"I see you're killing our child. Again." he drawled, and pushed himself off the frame, taking off his coat, his attention no longer set on the pathetic tragedy of a wife he had.

"And you've been out fucking lazy sluts. Again." the raven haired woman spat. Another swig from the bottle, the cigarette still hanging loosely between her fingers. "You're a piece of shit."

Orion continued to ignore his wife, only causing Walburga's anger to implify. She did, however, catch his attention as the now empty bottle flew his way, missing his face by the milimetre, crashing into the wall, messing up the expensive tapestry.  
Orion was quick to move. His fist milimetres from her face, he breathing hard and heavy, deadly anger burning from his eyes. Everything in the room paused. Time stood still. For once, it was only the two of them. Walburga's wide, daring eyes. Orion's brute wild eyes.

"Come on, do it. Sink so low. C'mon, darling." the raven haired woman hissed, breaking the silence, breaking time. She didn't know whether or not she actually wanted him to do so. It was sick, but it would be nice to destroy herself without partaking in it herself.

Orion shoved her away, his hands clenching. She was driving him wild. She was fucking begging for it. She had gone off the rocker a long time ago. Of course, the man would refuse to see that perhaps he was a fault in that. No, she was entirely to blame. That's what happened when a woman acted as if she owned the world.

  
Walburga took a final drag of her cigarette, before dropping the glowing bud to the floor. And she left the room. If she set a fire to the house, well, wouldn't it be better?

She heard her husband curse, and she didn't even flinch as she heard his fist collide with the wall. Her eyes closed tight, however, as she heard his heavy steps behind her. His thick fingers grapped her arm, tugging her close.

Her breath was heavy, her chest rising and sinking, as Orion's wand was pressed up against her neck. "You're a filthy disgrace for the family, Wal. I'd do everyone a favor by simply killing you." For once honest fright flickered through the once so proud Slytherin. Walburga kept her breath, waiting for the avada kadavra.

"Lucky for you, we need that child you're carrying inside of you." his words brought a chill down her spine. It was fucked. She used to get turned on when she saw him do this to others. Used to make her dripping wet like a common whore. Now she only wanted to tear out his throat.

"So I suggest, darling Walburga, that you stop smoking, stop drinking, and don't even think about those potions of yours. I have eyes on you constantly, so I wouldn't do anything....stupid? It might lead to some....pesky consequences, love." his voice was cold and threating, and Walburga knew that Orion wasn't messing around.

The raven haired witch felt a wave of disgust as Orion kissed. Hard, brutal. Fuck he still tastes whatever skank he had been fucking earlier. One hands snaked it's way to her hair, his fingers wrapping into the black mess. "Let's go to bed." and she knew that all he wanted was to demonstrate his dominance.

Four months later, a frail, broken mother gave birth to her first child. She nearly collapsed as she heard the scream from the healthy boy.  
The only one present under the birth, except from members of the Black Family , was a young petrified healer. Walburga had been stricktly told to deliever the child in her home, not at St. Mungo's.

Walburga watched with wild eyes as Orion carried the child out of the room before she even got to see her son! She was screaming, her fingers and nails digging deep into anything it could reach. She was shouting curses at everyone. That bastard was not allowed to take her child away from her. Her uncle put a restrain curse on her. Her own fucking mother was telling her how it was simply for her best. Apparently she was still dealing with the loss of her unborn child, causing Orion to want to protect their new child. Walburga Black fought the magic restrains untill she collapsed of exhaustion.

57 days went before Walburga got to see her own son, the beautiful child she had brought to life. He was stunning. Walburga rose her eyes from the child in her arms and met Orion's eyes.

For once honest fright flickered through the once so proud Slytherin. The glare of death Orion recieved from his wife made him realize that just perhaps he had underestimaded his wife.


End file.
